Ken Hidaka
Ken Hidaka (飛鷹 健, Hidaka Ken) ist einer der vier Protagonisten der Story Weiss Kreuz. Zusammen mit seinen Mitstreitern arbeitet er über Tag in einem Blumenladen und Nachts als Auftragskiller. Sein Charakterdesign basiert auf seinem Seiyū, Tomokazu Seki, ein Mitglied der Band Weiss. Persönlichkeit und Charakterzüge Ken ist ein braunhaariger junger Mann mit blau-grünen (Anime) oder braunen (Manga) Augen. Als begeisteter Fußballer ist er sehr sportlich und trainiert in seiner Freizeit ein Kinder-Fußballteam. Seine hitzköpfige Art, die ihn schneller Handeln lässt als ein weiteres Mal über das Geschehen nachzudenken, spiegelt sich in seiner kindlichen Art. Er hat einen sentimentalen Charakter, ist offenherzig und zumeinst fröhlich sowie freundlich. Eine seiner größten Schwächen ist, dass er schnell Vertrauen fast. Ken besitzt einen augeprägten Sinn für Moral, was dadurch erklärt wird, dass er Lügner hasst, obendrein ist er der Einzige, der in sich einen Konflikt damit führt ein Killer zu sein. Im Verlaufe der Geschichte bekommt er Schuldgefühle über seine Handlungen, die er im Auftrag der Kritiker ausführt. Am Ende von 'Verbrechen und Strafe' zeigen sich die ersten Auswirkungen, die sich in einem leichten Wahnsinn äussern. In den Dramatik CDs äussert sich sein Kampf um die Kontrolle seines wachsenden Blutdurstes, der zeigt, wie sehr sein Leben als Mörder seine Seele korrodiert. In Weiss Kreuz Glühen zeigt sich immer mehr, dass sich Kens Verstand immer mehr einem Tief nähert. Er sucht die anderen aktiv in den zwei Jahren zwischen dem Zusammenbruch von Weiss und Omis Wiederaufbau, um jemanden zu finden, der ihn in Schach halten kann. Seine Temprament nimmt überhand, so geht er auf alle los, die ihn angreiffen oder aufregen. Beispielsweise lässt er seine Wut an Yoji aus, als dieser ihm vorwürft die letzten zwei Jahre vergeudet zu haben. Erst Ran schafft es ihn zu stoppen, sodas Ken versucht aus seinem "Loch" zu kommen. Als Resultat dieser Reaktion ist, dass er sich an Ran klammert, um seine Kontrolle zurück zu gewinnen. Geschichte Kens Mutter starb, als dieser noch sehr jung war. Aufgrund seiner Bindung zu dieser fiel er in eine starke Depression. In der Hoffnung, es würde seinem Sohn helfen, schickte ihn sein Vater in eine Kirche, in welcher ebenfalls Schwester Amamiya lebte, welche auf Kinderpsychotherapie spezialisiert war. Durch seinen dortigen left|200px Aufenthalt lernte Ken einige der religiösen Hintergrunde kennen, wie den Glauben an Gott, Sünde, Himmel, Hölle und vielen anderen Dingen die mit dem "katholischen Glauben" zusammenhängen. In Dramatic Precious 1 stellt er fest, dass er ein Christ ist, der die Lehren vernachlässigt. In Glühen sieht man ihn ein Gebet vor seinem Bett aufsagen und verlässt dann den Raum für seine letzte Mission. Zwei Jahre vor beginn der weiss Kreuz Anime Serie führte Ken ein normales Leben. Hier war er ein hervorragender Torwart in der J-League. In einem entscheidenden Spiel wurde er unter Drogen gesetzt, was zur folge hatte, dass seine Mannschaft das Spiel verlor und Ken Konsequenzen zu erwarten hatte. Diesbezüglich musste er die Mannschaft verlassen, obgleich er seine Unschuld beteuerte. Kase Koushiro, welcher sein damaliger bester Freund ist, schwor dass er ihm helfen werden denjenigen zu finden, der Ken das antat. Als Ken der Lösung immer näher kam, traf er sich mit Kase in einem verlassenen Lagerhaus und teilte ihm die Informationen mit. Dort wurden beide niedergeschlagen, Kase raus gezogen, während einer der Entführer ein Feuer legte und Ken zum sterben zurückließ. Jedoch wurde Ken von Kritiker gerettet, welche ihn zu einem Mitglied von Weiss machten und darauffolgend auch trainierten. Für die Welt als tot erklärt, nahm er den Job als Attentäter an, um Rache für seine gescheiterten und bereits unerreichbaren Träume zu kriegen. Seine Rolle Weiß: An Assassin and White Shaman Ken wird in Weiss eigeführt, während diese einen Auftrag erfüllen müssen. Dabei trifft er als Erster auf Ran Fujimiya, welcher ihn fragt, ob er etwas über Fujimiya weiß und dabei anfängt diesen zu attackieren. Später, als Ran das erste Mal ins Koneko no Sumo Ie (House of the Kitten, das Blumengeschäft, welches Weiss als Alibi führen) kommt schlägt Ken diesen, als Vergeltung für die erste Begenung der beiden. Dieses führt zu einer Prügelei. Am Ende des Mangas führen Ran und Ken eine vorläufige Partnerschaft. Weiß Kreuz Anime Weiss erhält von Kritiker den Auftrag Koga und dessen Assisstenten Kase Koushiro zu beseitigen. Die Tatsache Kase mit einer kriminellen Organisation zutun hat, überrumpelt den Hitzkopf und so fasst er den Entschluss, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Gegenüber Manx und den restlichen Weiss Mitgliedern bittet er um einen Aufschub des Auftragsbeginn. Ken ist davon überzeugt, dass dieser lediglich in die Iree geführt wurde, doch als er ihn stellte findet er die Wahrheit raus. Kase war derjenige, der in der Ken in der Halbzeit die Drogen in seine Wasserflasche mischte. Damals war Kase auf Kens Erfolg eifersüchtig und er wusste, dass er nur wegen der Freundschaft in der Mannschaft war. Neidisch und wütend schloss sich Kase einer Gang an und wettete mit hohem Einsatz, dass seine Mannschaft verlieren würde. Um sicher zu stellen, dass diese auch verlieren würden, gab er Ken in der Halbzeit eine mit Drogen versetzte Wasserflasche. Im späteren Verlauf tat er so, als wäre er auf Kens Seite, erzählte diesem, dass er den Drathzieher gefunden hatte und lockte den Hitzkopf in ein Lagerhaus. Hierfür bezahlte er einige, die alles so aussehen ließen, als würde er entführt werden, während er das Lagerhaus in Brand setzten ließ, um Ken dort zu verbrennen. Wütend über die Wahrheit und dem Ausmaß von Kase Verrat, exekutiert er diesen. Kase letzte Worte waren "Ich seh dich in der Hölle" worauf Ken gedanklich antwortet: "Hölle? Ich bin bereits in der Hölle. Auf Wiedersehen Kase."thumb|right|200px|Kase & Ken beim 1. Wiedersehen Um Kase Tod und die Wahrheit zu verarbeiten, fährt er in seiner Freizeit mit dem Motorrad. Während einer Fahrt trifft er auf Yuriko, eine Motorradfahrerin. Sie gehen Schwimmen, spielen Tennis, fahren Motorrad und verbringen eine Nacht in einem Motel. Yuriko erzählt Ken von ihrem Traum nach Australien zu gehen und im Outback ihr Motorrad zu fahren. Zeitgleich fragt sie ihn, ob er mitkommen würde. Um sein Leben als Mörder hinter sich zu lassen, stimmt er zu und will Weiß nach der nächsten Mission verlassen. Doch diese Mission veränderte Kens Gedanken. Yuriko wird in diesen Fall verwickelt und von Ken gerettet, der durch Weiß davon erfuhr. Yoji folgte diesem und findet alles über diese Affäre heraus. Warnend rät er Ken von seinem Vorhaben ab, den als ein Killer hat er kein Recht auf diese Frau aufzupassen. Obwohl Ken Yuriko versprach, sie am Flughafen zu treffen, beobachtet er nur, wie sie das Land alleine verlässt. In ihrem Buch, eingepresst zwischen zwei Seiten, findet sie eine Blume. In der Regel kämpft Ken gegen Berzerker und Schön, wenn sie gegen Schwarz oder Schreiend antreten. Weiß Kreuz OVA: Verbrechen & Strafe An der Seite von Akira ignoriert Ken die Anordnung Weiß, diesen zu töten, was der Grund für eine Spaltung der Gruppe ist und zu tragischen Folgen führt. Weiß Kreuz Glühen Obwohl Kens Erscheinen erst nach fünf Episoden aufkommt, gehört er zweifelsfrei weiterhin zu den Protagonisten. Seine Abwesenheit wird damit begründet, dass er in Europa stationiert war um eine Schwesterschule der Koda Academy zu stürzen. Sein Beitritt zeigt bereits, dass die dunkle Seite seines Verstandes die überhand hat. Der Wechsel seines Charakters kann durch das Wissen seiner Vergangenheit, das seinen Verstand enorm mitnahm, erklärt werden, da er es sich selber nicht rechtfertigen kann, wie er gehandelt hatte. Nach seinem Erscheinen wird er Undercover als Student im Collage eingeführt. Anfangs hegt er einen Groll gegen Sena und vertritt die Meinung, dieser habe kein Recht Mitglied von Weiß zu sein. Während der Mission in der Kowa-Academy besitzt er den scharfsinn, Rans Gedanken, Weiß zu verlassen zu realisieren. Unerwartet zu seinem früheren Hitzkopf, bleibt er diesem allerdings loyal und erzählt es niemandem. Am Ende landet Ken freiwillig im Gefängnis, aufgrund seiner Verbindung mit der Takatori Familie. Hier überdenkt er sein Leben, kristalisiert heraus, was ihm fehlt und warum er nicht loslassen kann. Desweiteren stellt er sich die Frage, warum er so zaghaft reagierte, als er Ran am Flughafen sah. Seine leidenschaftliche Art zu Leben und seine Liebe zum Fußball hilft ihm schliesslich wieder zu klarem Verstand zu kommen, was ihm den Weg in die Zukunft frei macht. Er entschließt sich, dass er Ran folgen will und erklärt ihm im Geiste, dass er ihm folgen und ihn finden wird. Weiß Side B Durch Mamorus Verbindungen findet Ken heraus, dass sich Ran derzeit bei Krypton Brand aufhält. Folglich trifft er sich mit Yoji, der nun Ryo heißt und nimmt Rans Katana mit um es ihm nach Englang zu bringen. Hier überrascht er Ran, als er in Richard's Herrenhaus auftaucht und an Ran's Übungskampf teilnimmt. Die beiden und Richard kämpfen in einem Team gegen Mihirogi's Team, dem Michel und Chloé beigehören. Wie zuvor auch, arbeiten sie in Side B ebenfalls über Tag in einem Blumenladen und werden Nachts zu kaltherzigen Killern. Dieses Mal versuchen sie einen Drogenhandel aufzudecken, welcher mit der Koda-Academy und der Z-Klasse in Verbindung steht. Kens Vergangeheit in der J-League wird erneut angesprochen, als ein alter Teamkammerad stirbt. Hier vermutet Ken ein faules Spiel, vor allem durch den Punkt, dass Drogen im Zusammenhang mit dem Tod standen. Im Side B Team vertraut Kurumi ihm am meisten. Ken sieht sie als eine Art kleine Schwester an. Chloé und er stehen offensichtlich negativ zueinander, zu dem Rest der Teammitglieder ist er freundlich. Die stärkste Bindung hat er jedoch weiterhin zu Ran. Er hofft, dass Rans Wissen über Krypton Brand, ihnen verhilft eigene Wege zu gehen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Weiß. Verschiedenes *Ken's Codename, Siberian ist eine Anspielung auf seine Waffen (Bugnuk).thumb|100px *Seine bevorzugte Schusswaffe ist eine Smith and Wesson (Weiß Kreuz Glühen) *Seine Lieblingsblume, die Enzian, steht sinnbildlich für "Du bist ungerecht". *Normal reist Ken mit seinem Motorrad (einer Kawasaki GPX) *Er liebt japanisches Essen und versucht die Zubereitung zu perfektionieren. (Weiß Side B) *Sein Englisch ist sehr schlecht. (Weiss Side B) A02.jpg Bug Nuk.jpg Kase & Ken.jpg Ken Chara.jpg 041.jpg K (16).jpg Siberian Kategorie:Charaktere WK Siberian Kategorie:Krypton Brand Kategorie:Charaktere WKG Kategorie:Charaktere WSB